battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spirited Crane - Chapter 14: Balance Tipping
<- Previous chapter Next chapter -> Chapter 14: Balance Tipping Tsuru was kneeling with one knee on the ground, panting. Dearan rushed to her to check on her, while Mellan was laughing aloud and maliciously from the other side of the battlefield. Zainde-Million roared at them while standing alert. “Are you okay?” Dearan asked Tsuru. “Yeah, I’m fine, but we got to be more careful. We’ve already used Symphonic Burst twice. There’s only one more chance.” She hastily got up and put up her stance. “If only my katana is with me…” Once again, she pushed herself out. In response, Zainde-Million did the same and they clashed in the middle of the field. “Tsuru!” “Take care of yourself first!” Mellan warned him. At this moment, multiple smaller Spirits appeared around Dearan, all with different shapes and threats. However, Dearan was ready for this. “Magic: Yellow Sun!” A bright flaming ball formed between his hands. As he raised it up, a surge of power unleashed from it, burning up each and every Spirit that got near him. However, this had not ended. Due to Zainde-Million’s ability, Spirits could revive very quickly. Before Dearan could take a breath, more Spirits were charging at him. Normally, Tsuru would help him to clear them out. However, when the battle started, Dearan told her to take care of Zainde-Million, and that he could manage by himself. Tsuru had her doubt at first, but Dearan had proven to her that he could do it. His memorising ability was especially surprising to her. It was as if Dearan was a computer which could remember everything after coming across a thing once. “In that case…” Dearan rapidly flipped through the pages in his notebook, “Magic: Tousenbo Wall!” He put himself inside a yellow transparent cube. No matter how hard the other Spirits crashed into the walls, it just would not fall. Dearan was absolutely safe in it. “Magic: Angel Strike!” Tsuru produced a lightning strike, hitting Zainde-Million with accuracy. While it was slightly paralyzed, she immediately grabbed the purple crystal in its chest, pulling it off from its body. For Tsuru, this was the only way to defeat Zainde-Million, since she was too weak to physically hold it down. After Zainde-Million disappeared, Tsuru immediately turned away to get to Dearan. She needed to be quick because she knew Mellan could summon Zainde-Million out again very soon. “Magic: Full Fire!” Light beams shot down from the sky, piercing through all the Spirits that were bugging Dearan. “Dearan, you-” “Behind!” As Dearan shouted, Tsuru got pounced on by a skull dragon. It held her down on the ground, both its front legs grabbing her shoulders. Before it could bite on her neck, in a close call, Dearan cast a spell, blasting it off from her. “That was just a friendly warning from me,” Mellan sarcastically said, “Next time, it won’t be just skull dragon.” After he said that, Zainde-Million once again flew down from the sky, landing beside him, alarming the other two. “Tsuru, how long do you think we can hold on?” Dearan asked. “I don’t know. I still have a lot of spells for spare, but most of them are quite useless in this situation. So to be honest, I don’t think we can, or should, hold on any longer.” “Hey, you two scums! How long are you two going to discuss? We’re waiting!” Mellan shouted at them. “No matter what, I have a backup plan,” as she said that, she rushed herself out to face Zainde-Million once again, leaving Dearan along from behind. Mellan smirked. This was his chance to summon smaller Spirits to attack Dearan. They might have more magic up in their sleeves, but eventually they would use them up. However, his Spirits are unlimited. He could summon them again and again, never ending. If they were to continue this useless assault, he was sure to win this battle. Dearan continued driving off the small Spirits. Some were about to jump onto him, but he managed to roll off; some came running from the sides, but he destroyed them with magic. However, at the end, he was still alone. He would not be able to stay alert from all angles. And so, the Spirits found a chance from behind. Before he could react, it was too late for him. Four blue hands, each grabbing tight of a Spirit; with a bit more force, all of them were crushed into pieces. Vishten immediately turned around and threw a few more punches onto other surviving Spirits. “Vish… ten…?” Dearan gasped. “That’s me!” Vishten took out his long staff and smacked it onto more Spirits. He also swiftly stabbed it into some of them, and quickly pulled it out, turned around, and knocked out more of them with the same staff. “This is a killing feast!” He excitedly commented as he kept swinging his staff, until the Spirits stopped attacking them. He fiercely spun his staff and stabled it into the ground. “V… vishten? How… Why are you here?” Dearan gasped. “We can explain later! Stand still boy! I’m here to protect you!” Their conversation was interrupted by an enormous blow in the sky above. The blow was caused by Tsuru and Zainde-Million’s punches hitting each other. Tsuru was currently still in the air escaping from Zainde-Million’s grabs and bites. Tsuru stopped and returned, making a spin to put force into her kick. It knocked Zainde-Million off a little bit, but there appeared to be little damage at all. Feeling that he was watching a comedy show, Mellan laughed for a long moment. After that, he mumbled to himself, eventually became shouting at them, “It’s no use… no use… no use… no use… NO MATTER HOW MUCH SUPPORT YOU HAVE, YOU WON’T SURPASS ME!” He then put out his hand with the evilest expression Dearan had ever seen, “I summon… the Corpse Giant, Gi-Gasha!” The ground raised a lump, slowly cracks appeared on it, eventually a monster burst out from under. It was at least seven feet tall, with bat wings on its back. Its whole body looked like it was made of a pile of minced meat, and it was releasing terrible odour. There were spots on its body that were shining, and if one looked closer, one would realise that those were eyeballs. Gi-Gasha was basically a giant made up of mixed corpses, a resemblance of souls’ assembly, the very trophy of Mellan’s killing record. Tsuru was covering her nose and mouth, “Eww… what is that?” Dearan did the same, but Vishten did not care. He only cared about the fact that he could sense something real bad would happen. However, before he could reach it, more things rose up from the ground. They were all the Spirits that Vishten had eliminated beforehand! “Impossible! This many at once!” Before he could escape, the Spirits already surrounded him, forming a giant meatball on the outside. In panic and without hesitation, Dearan raised his hand, ready to cast a spell on them, yet something else from the corner of his eyes took his notice. Gi-Gasha was stomping its steps at him! He would need to save himself first. It was painful in terms of thought process. He would like to use War Soul Hymn on it, but seeing that it could summon that many Spirits all at once, surely its power would not be low either. If War Soul Hymn did not work on it, then it would be a waste out of the maximum three times he could use. “Damnit! Magic: Absolute Zero!” It was as if something was sapped from the giant. As it got closer to Dearan, the only action he did was forming a cross in front of his chest with his arms. Then he turned his head away and shut his eyes. The giant’s punch landed right onto him, but he did not move an inch from his spot. That was the power of Absolute Zero, rendering opposing power to absolutely zero. Just as Dearan thought he could catch his breath, Gi-Gasha’s fingers extended and even curled around him. It then rose him up from the ground. Obviously, Dearan was struggling, but of course it was no use at all. He was wrapped around so tightly he was having a hard time to breathe. For a second, Dearan felt that his vision was tilted upside-down, until he realised that Gi-Gasha was lifting him behind its head. It was standing upright, and tilted its body ninety degrees to the right… And up he went, Dearan was piercing through the air at high speed, so fast that his sight was extremely blurry. He knew he needed to somewhat save himself on landing, but there was nothing he could do. He knew no martial skills, nor was there any magic that could save him from it. As a result, after a large crash, he went rolling on the deserted ground until friction caused him to stop. Fortunately, he protected his head, but when he tried to get up, he could not. He tried to support himself with his arms, but then immense pain was sent through his spine. He dropped himself back onto the ground. He experienced this before. He could remember it clearly. When he was in the athletic school team, he once tripped over and got a fracture on his arm. It was the same this time, but even worse, because even his legs were fractured. As he lifted his head, he could see Gi-Gasha stomping at him from far away. He needed to do something, he had to do something, he could not be a burden to Tsuru and Vishten! Yet his body was not obeying his mind. He could not move at all. He knew that everything would be fine after the battle ended, but right now, he could not bare the sensation. Gi-Gasha was already stretching out its arm from afar. Just before Dearan thought he was doomed, an arrow shot through, cutting its arm off. The arm flopped on the ground like fish, eventually turning into dust and fading into the air. Dearan looked up and saw another person with blue skin standing in front of him, facing him with his back. He definitely was not Vishten, as he was wearing golden armour, and had a quiver full of arrows on his back. Obviously, he was also holding a bow, which was golden too. The blue person turned around and smiled at Dearan, not forgetting to also give a thumbs-up. Dearan simply blinked in response. He had no idea what was going on at all. “Good job Rama! Now continue pursuing on him!” Vishten, out of nowhere, called out. Dearan looked behind Vishten, and saw nothing. Vishten alone knocked down all the Spirits that surrounded him. “Well, that’s some mess we got into,” a voice was heard, and Dearan saw a pair of feet stopping beside him. He looked up, and saw another blue-skinned person with orange hair, wearing a white sherwani suit with patterns of golden wings. He was short though, might be even slightly shorter than Dearan. “You are…” “Once a lost soul, now a subordinate of Lord Vishten. My name now is Lakshmana. I’m ordered to stand by your side until your partner or Lord Vishten comes. I’m still very unfamiliar with everything happening right now, so unfortunately I can’t help you much. Can you heal yourself?” The blue-skinned person spoke. “Heal… If I recall, I should’ve noted down some spells that can do that… But… I can’t reach my notebook…” Dearan tried to move his body, but the pain always stopped him from doing so. Lakshmana saw the notebook being pressed against Dearan, leaving just a corner visible on the rear of Dearan’s waist. He kneeled down and picked it up and started reading through it, “Is this it?” “Yea- Spirit!” Dearan shouted. Lakshmana threw the notebook onto Dearan’s face, then shoved both of his hands into his pockets, each hand miraculously taking out a bow and an arrow respectively. Within a second, he set up his stance, and shot down a bone bird that was flying at them. While they were not aware, more Spirits came rushing towards them. Just like all the previous cases, they were trying to surround them. That was Mellan’s only method, which was to overwhelm the opponent with number. It was his most successful tactic after all. “Well… well… this is certainly messed up. Stay still mate,” Lakshmana took out three to four arrows at the same time. He loaded all of them on the bow at once, and fired them off at different directions, all penetrating the heads of the annoying Spirits. He then turned around in a hundred and eighty degrees and did the same thing, also successfully knocked down more Spirits. Out of nowhere, a boney beast on four legs jumped onto them. However, Lakshmana managed to knock it off with his bow. He shot a few arrows at it, but it swiftly dodged all of them. Lakshmana ran off, not forgetting to distract it by continuously shooting arrows at it. As he hoped, the beast turned to him instead of focusing on Dearan. Lakshmana pulled his distance away from Dearan. The beast was distracted, but there were still other Spirits getting near Dearan. “No time to waste huh?” He murmured to himself. In the meantime, Mellan was sitting on one of his Spirits, which resembled a triceratops. He observed everything that was going on around him. He was a bit annoyed, but nonetheless still confident that he had the win. All the opposing Spirits were too busy focusing on protecting Dearan, not even one of them was trying to get near him. Well, there were a few… “Magic: Core Drain,” he coldly chanted, swiping his hand across to behind, and one Spirit disappeared, which was one of Vishten’s subordinates. He yawned, “Flies…” It was getting boring for him. He was disappointed in Dearan and Tsuru’s battle power. Even with assist from one of their friends, they could only manage to put the battle at a stalemate. He then stared at Dearan, who was still lying on the ground, figuring out what to do next. He smirked, “Let’s put this at an end then.” He tapped the head of the Spirit he was riding on, and it started running, mainly towards Dearan. On the other hand, Tsuru and Zainde-Million were still in their endless brawl. Tsuru was exhausted, but Zainde-Million seemed to be still at its best state. It might be the difference between a living being and an undead. Tsuru hoped that somehow she could distract Zainde-Million, while Vishten and the others attack Mellan. Though since nothing too significant caused Tsuru and Zainde-Million to stop, that could only mean that Vishten and the others were not in a good position either. Tsuru turned around and noticed that Mellan was charging at the unmovable Dearan. She gasped and was about to go and help him. However, for a moment she forgot about Zainde-Million behind, and it punched on her wings hard. She let out a cry and started falling onto the ground. Just to make things worse, Vishten also crashed into her in the air, after he was thrown off by Gi-Gasha. Both of them made a crater together on the ground. “Dearan…” She grasped her breath. Vishten also wanted to help, but by that moment Zainde-Million and Gi-Gasha already trapped them on the spot. Vishten’s subordinates, including Lakshmana, also disappeared during the battle. “This game is set!” Mellan shouted at Dearan. While all of them watched, Mellan’s Spirit, the triceratops, smashed into Dearan with its front horn. The horn sank so deep into his stomach that he could barely scream. As they separated apart, a staff with a big blue pearl on top suddenly interrupted them by landing in between them and stabilised itself in the ground. It shone so brightly that Mellan immediately retreated from it, while Dearan already fainted from the crash, so he was not bothered by it. The sky was once grey, due to the sinister atmosphere of the Nexus they were in, but with the staff’s power, the Nexus was covered by a rainbow barrier. Soon after that, the staff faded into dust. “Dearan!” Tsuru shouted as she pushed away Gi-Gasha forcefully and flew towards him. “Oh no you don’t! Magic…” “Stay away from her!” Vishten landed his blow onto the triceratops. Mellan was shook away from the shock. Vishten took this chance to make another blow on Mellan. However, just before that… “Magic: Deadly Balance!” He shouted the magic that demands both sides to destroy one of their own Spirits. Almost immediately, without even allowing a sound from him, Vishten disappeared from the spot. At the same time, Gi-Gasha also disappeared from the field, and by its own effect, it released a large wave of smog. The smog spread across the field rapidly. When Tsuru breathed it in, she suddenly fell onto the ground, feeling very weak. A surge of sleepiness went through her mind. Her eyelids were heavy. She watched as Mellan was getting closer to Dearan. There was only one word that she could mutter, “Dearan…” Category:Fanfiction Category:Work By Andelas